Kon No Teki
by Flame-Tanebi
Summary: Sureiyaa, a 14 year old Freshman who is skeptical about the supernatural her ancient family once delved in meets a man who changes her life. He brings her to a world where there are no boundries on power, strength, and beauty. Here she is forced to relear


Sureiyaa sat down in the dew-covered grass, enjoying the rays of the rising sun. It was already warm, and the dew settled on the grass began to evaporate. Her black hair blew in the gentle wind, as the sun gleamed off her blue eyes.  
"Its warm.." She thought, randomly trying to guess what the temperature was to be that day.  
"Probably..80." She smiled at the thought she could stay outside longer with weather like that.  
She didn't know why she liked it outside. She always had. She spent every minute possible outside of the house, running thought the acres of grassland her family owned.  
Her mother constantly scolded her for the fact that she spent more time outside running around than inside doing homework.  
The sun was almost fully above the horizon now, its almost blinding light searing into the windows of the unawake, and making them rise that morning.  
There was movement in her house now- meaning the bus would be coming to get her soon.  
"Another day of school.."  
Sureiyaa sat up, brushing a bug off of her knee. They ached as she did so, and she began to crack her back, working her way up to her neck. Her mouth pulled into a yawn, and started her way back up to her house. She arrived at her house and grabbed her backpack- running out the door before her mother could shove a pancake down her throat. She was great full that the bus had already stopped, and she ran toward it, her feet stomping up the steps.  
"The joys of being a freshman," She thought sarcastically as she looked around the filled seats of the bus- finally hearding a sixth grader to the side, and sitting down.  
The vast countryside began to run past her in a blur as the bus pulled away from the house. Her school wasn't that far away, so she guessed it would be around five minutes.  
Sure enough, within that fixed minute time span, the bus pulled up to the curb, and began to release its passengers. Once off the bus- she began to head toward the school doors to descend down the steps to her class.  
As she was descending, though, she crashed into a rather odd person at the bottom. His icy blue eyes burned into her- the eye color not common for most people. She guessed contacts His clothing was rather odd, too. A chain was wrapped around his pants- substituting for a belt. Yet- various belts were pulled around his baggy pants- making them look rather interesting.. His shirt was ripped up in about 4 places, as if he took a knife to it for look. His head moved slightly, causing his midnight black hair, that was jaw line length, to blow in wisps across his face. His sharp features striking fear into her as she looked up at him, as time seemed frozen.  
His lips parted, and for a moment she thought nothing was going to come out. But a cold, dark whisper finally emerged, chilling her to the bone. "Watch out." It finally came, she felt as if she wanted to run. To hide, as if he had drawn a blade upon her.  
She finally slipped past him, still quivering in fear- and managing to find her first hour. The day seemed to almost fly by her, as soon as her feet hit the cement to the outside pathway, she felt watched. By whom, she had an idea. From where she didn't know.  
Her pace quickened, and soon she had reached the small orchard near the school, and the dark aura around him seemed to spread. She swore she could see her own breath. Her pace quickened, and soon she had reached the small orchard near the school, and the dark aura around him seemed to spread. She swore she could see her own breath.  
He stepped out from behind one of the many apple trees, chains clanking with every step he took forward. She noticed now that streaks of midnight blue ran through his hair. He was..Grinning.  
She took a step back, and stepped right into the closing arms of another person. Her eyes widened, and she wanted to scream. But the person behind her clasped their hand over her mouth. She couldn't make a sound.  
The boy with the chains stopped, and his expression hardened as he watched whomever was holding her. His hands clenched into fists so hard that the knuckles on his hands were almost pure white.  
His voice came again, and once again she wanted to shiver.  
"Put her down." His voice was low, like a growl.  
A cold laugh emerged from behind her. A Male's. His response was equal to his laugh, " Why should I- Ashe?" Ashe glared at the man, Malice filling his eyes. In a malevolent tone he retorted, in a still low, deathlike voice, "Because ill rip you apart, like last time if you don't."  
The man let out another low laugh, " How..Descriptive."  
Ashe took a step back, and relaxed slightly. His shoulders visibly dropped as his hands were now relaxed at his sides. He pitched his head in a way so it drew his bangs across his face, so she couldn't see it, really. The wind began to pick up dramatically. Almost warning her of something to come.  
His head straightened itself again, but some of his bangs were still strewn across his face, casting shadow over it. She gasped- the eye that shadows crossed- was glowing red, the air around it bathed in its crimson glow.  
He took a step forward, and the person behind her answered by taking a step back. It was clear whoever was behind her feared this "Ashe" character. She didn't blame him- this was just plain out weird.  
Ashe began to shift his weight to his right foot. The person behind her tensed, in fear maybe? She only seen him start off, from where he was to her he was a blur, and within a split second he was standing next to them both. She felt herself falling, as the person holding her threw her to the ground. She was now looking at the two- facing each other. She couldn't believe it, the person holding her just couldn't be a human..His features were inexpressible, the only thing that could describe him was fear, bottled up into one body. His clawed hands were pulled into a fist, as he faced Ashe.  
"Well hello, dear Ashe. How are you fairing this fine day?" the creature's mouth pulled into a wicked sneer. "I was fine, until you dropped in." Ashe retorted in a growl.  
In a blur- the creature dove for Ashe, who sidestepped in a breeze, and watched as whatever it was crashed to the ground. With a growl the creature got up  
"Enough of this. I won't waste my time with you any longer." The creature headed to her, as Sureiyaa tried in vain to get to her feet, which were shaking to bad to stand on, and she fell down. She felt his hand grab her collar and yank back sharply, causing her to cry out in pain as bits of her hair were yanked out. She struggled once again to get up from the ground- but her attempt was once again in vain as she was yanked down once again. Ashe jumped in the way of the struggling human, and the demon like creature and grinned.  
"You don't learn, do you?" He lunged, his also demon like claws raking down the creatures arm as he cried out in pain. The creature jumped back, holding his injured arm. It looked to the sky, mumbling a language she couldn't understand- the air around her began to burn, as a hole opened.in the middle of nowhere! The creature ran through it, and she heard Ashe swear in anger. The hole closed, and everything was quiet for a moment.  
  
.And then Ashe began to walk toward her 


End file.
